Never Forgetting
by Fiery Charizard
Summary: Just a short Angst fic i decided to write. i can't explain it without giving the plot away. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh so you can't sue me for anything.  
  
Ok I've written this because I watched the new Yu-Gi-Oh episode and it gave me a huge urge to write a sad fic. I've never done one before, but the episode made me feel so sad that I felt I had to write one. It may be a tear-jerker for the more sensitive readers. There's no SKTS or script-style in this- k?  
  
Never Forgetting  
  
I look back now at that day now and I think of what my life would be like now if it had not happened. If I could change that day, retake it like an exam, I would. But life is a test but of a different sort. It is a test that cannot be retaken; you either pass or you fail. In my eyes I failed that day and if someone would give me a chance to go back and put things right I would welcome it with open arms.  
  
My feet pounded like thundering drums as they hit the waterlogged pavement. Rain pelted down in immense sheets, soaking my clothes, drenching my hair and blinding my sight. But still I ran. Tears mixed with the rain as they slid down my face, soaking the tiny hairs covering my skin. I wouldn't look back, I couldn't. My breath came out in ragged sobs.   
  
I reached the cliffs down by the beach. Mud squelched under my trainers. I slipped, but did not fall. The wind grabbed at my jacket and puzzle as I ran against it. Finally I stopped. Here the cliff wasn't so high, but the drop was still quite large.  
  
I heard footsteps come up behind me as Yami stopped a few metres from me.   
"I'm sorry Aibou..." he murmured quietly. I turned to face him. Warm tears were chilled by freezing wind and rain.   
"Sorry doesn't cover it Yami," I shouted through my sobs, "you almost killed him and you didn't seem to care!" I watched as tears welled in his eyes. He blinked once, causing the tears to fall down past his eyelashes onto his already sodden cheeks.  
"But Aibou..." he started.  
"Don't call me that! I'm not your Aibou," I screamed, "I stopped being it when you stopped being how you were and started to not care about others." He bit his lip.  
"I do care though Yugi, that's why I did it" he cried out to me. I shook my head.  
"If you cared about other people you wouldn't break their minds and change them. People are how they always have been, good or bad" I stated.   
"You believed in me once Yugi. I came to protect you and guide you" he said through tears.  
"Your right Yami, I did believe in you. Until you changed" I answered angrily, my tears falling onto the folds of my jacket. His eyes changed then. He no longer looked like the confident darkness I had always known. He looked broken, shattered.  
"Yugi, please" he cried out to me. Though my heart screamed at me to stop, I walked away from him. My eyes told me to look back, my legs told me to stop and my heart told me to go back.   
  
Yami didn't follow me as I walked along the cliff face away from him. Outside I was only crying, inside I was screaming. But how could I forget how he had changed? How could I forget what he did?  
  
As I walked, the rain slacked off slightly. Up ahead, I saw a group of around 4 boys. They were messing around near the edge of the cliff. As I walked past them, one of them grabbed my arm.  
"What've we got here then?" he sneered. I tried to pull my arm from his grasp, but he was too strong. The 4 crowded around me. They started teasing me and forcing me to go to the edge of the cliff. I stared down the drop. Though it wasn't particularly high, I still stared down it in shock. But if I fell down it, would I care? Would it mean anything?  
  
Before I could find out, the boys turned as one of them fell to the ground. I watched as Yami picked himself up. He came over to me and wrenched the boy's hand off of my arm. He turned back to the 4 boys, as they regrouped. Rain slithered down Yami's face, but he paid no attention. He stood protectively in front of me.  
"You won't hurt Yugi, not while I'm here" he told them, as he glared angrily. I looked up at the back of his head.  
"Yami what're you doing?" I asked.  
"I told you I would guide and protect you. I am not stopping now" he answered. Fresh tears fell down my face. After everything I had said to him, he wasn't giving up on me. One of the boys moved forward. Yami stood undecided of what to do. They were too many to fight. "I will not do it" I heard him murmur. I knew what he meant. He wouldn't attack their minds. I watched in horror, as the boy tackled Yami, sending him flying backwards towards the cliff edge. I moved out of the way. He picked himself up. As he stood, the ground underneath his right foot gave way.   
"Yami No!" I screamed as he fell from the cliff. I started running along the cliff, trying to find somewhere I could get down onto the beach. The boys had run as soon as Yami fell.  
  
I found a small area where I could get down on the soft sands of the beach. I ran along the sands. I searched wildly down near the cliffs, looking for Yami. Eventually I found him.  
  
I ran up to him and knelt beside him. His hair was covered in sand, mud streaked his clothes. he had a small cut on his brow where an unseen rock had struck him.  
"Yami" I whispered quietly. Tears flowed faster than ever. They dripped onto his face. He coughed slightly and opened his eyes.   
"Yugi" he whispered hoarsely.   
"Yami, please say you'll be ok, please" I begged as I held his hand. He stared up at me.  
"Yugi I must go" he murmured quietly. I shook my head.  
"No Yami please, don't leave me" I sobbed uncontrollably. He managed a weak smile.  
"I'll never leave you Aibou. I'll always be there with you, though you won't see me I'll always be there" he answered. He coughed again, I knew he was struggling to stay for a few more minutes.  
"I didn't mean anything I said. I've always believed in you Yami, you've never let me down," I cried harder, "how am I going to live without you?" he squeezed my hand with what little strength he had.   
"Show me you scar, the one on your arm" he instructed weakly. I pulled my jacket sleeve up and revealed the small scar I had on my lower arm. "You see? Time heals. It heals everything including pain and loss. But when it heals, it doesn't always make things heal back to how they were. Sometimes things heal better than how they were before, sometimes they heal worse," he explained, "so though it will take time for you to heal, you will eventually. But always remember that I will never leave you no matter what, even if you forget me." I gazed down wide-eyed at him.  
"I promise that I'll never forget you" I whispered. He smiled for the last time.  
"If you don't forget me then I won't die, for nothing ever really dies unless it is forgotten" he whispered. I watched as his eyes misted over and closed for the last time.  
"Goodbye Yami" I whispered, as my tears fell on his face.  
  
So now my tears are gone as I look at the photo of him and me on my desk. My Millennium Puzzle lies dormant as it hangs against my chest. though Yami is not in it anymore, I still wear it as I always have done. I still feel him. I know that he is watching me from where he is now. As he told me, nothing ever dies if it is not forgotten.  
  
And that was it. What did you think? Before someone asks I state that I won't do a sequel, this was just a one off thing because I wanted to do it. Please review. 


End file.
